F R O S T B I T T E N (Jack Frost x Reader)
by AgentV0212
Summary: I will never feel winter's cold if I have your love. ／／ Jack Frost x Reader drabble set
1. Obsession

"Why are you always on your phone?" the white-haired boy asked. He was perched at the edge of the [f/n]'s bed, his eyes wide with curiosity, but also something like annoyance.

"I can't live without it," [f/n] mumbled, her eyes still focused on the bright screen of the electrical device. The winter spirit had no idea what she was doing; it all looked like a jumble of words and pictures to him.

"Why?"

"I have important stuff on it."

Jack decided not to press anymore. [f/n] seemed very focused, and he knew that she would freak if he pushed too hard. He tended to do that a lot.

[f/n] refused to specifically tell Jack what she was doing all the time. He might think it was silly, or pointless. All she really did was look at her social media sites and text her friends. She herself didn't even know why she was so attached to the phone, but she was. So were her relatives and classmates, basically everyone around her. Who wasn't? It _was_ the twenty-first century. Technology was a big thing. Besides, Jack wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about if she decided to tell him the truth.

It was true, though. Jack didn't understand a single thing about technology. Once, [f/n] had tried to show him how to work a computer, but all that resulted from the attempt was an expensive, frozen device and a very frustrated winter spirit.

Jack became quite jealous of the electronics [f/n] possessed. It was a childish attitude, but he couldn't help it. He wanted attention, he had shown her that countless times. Throwing snowballs, snatching papers away, making noises. She would always shake her head and roll her eyes, but he knew she was more than happy to give him her full awareness by the way she smiled afterwards.

But it wasn't enough for Jack. He wanted _all_ of her attention, and it bothered him every time he discovered she was on her computer or phone when he visited. He would try his hardest to avert her gaze to him. His attempt to actually _take_ her phone away didn't result that well.

"Why are you obsessed with your phone?" he asked after a moment of thinking. He guessed that she was obsessed with the little thing, because she said she couldn't live without it. That meant you were obsessed, right?

"Because," she replied, her eyes darting left and right, up and down. She scrolled down the page at an alarming rate, and the winter spirit wondered just how she could keep up with the fast pace. She seemed to drink in the words like a starving cat drinks up a bowl of warm milk.

"That's not a good reason," he shifted on the fluffy blankets of the bed, getting hopelessly bored, but he didn't mind. As long as he was with [f/n], he was happy. Even if she was playing with another _inanimate_ object. The thought of it sent another stab of jealousy to the boy's heart, though he shook it off easy. But the feeling soon returned.

She didn't reply, almost as if she didn't hear him. She grunted half-heartedly, her gaze still fixed on the screen. The boy marvelled at how her eyes weren't terribly damaged by the smallness and brightness of the screen. He had warned her several times about it, but she would always laugh and say, "You're not my doctor!" He couldn't argue with that.

[f/n] was slowly beginning to withdraw from her fantasy world, where she blocked out everything but her phone. She was starting to hear Jack's words and process them, and she wasn't liking where the conversation was going.

"Do you love your phone more than you love me?" He blinked innocently at [f/n], who was now glaring at him furiously. It could have been because of disturbing her, or because she was mad at him for thinking that way. Jack went with the first one.

Little did he know, his choice was wrong. [f/n] was enraged that the winter spirit would think such a thing, because she loved him with all her heart. Nothing would ever replace him, not even the best piece of technology on the planet. "Jack!" she exclaimed, almost sounding exasperated.

"What?" Jack tilted his head, puzzled by her behavior.

Suddenly, her eyes died down from their furious color, her tense frame loosening. Her voice softened until it was barely more than a breath. "I love you more than anything in the world," she whispered, and the winter spirit's heart soared at her words.

"Really?" His beautiful eyes glimmered happily. His mind raced with joy at the thought that he mattered the most to [f/n], not some silly phone that had no feelings.

[f/n] nodded, her gaze still locked with his. "Of course." He grinned, and pulled her in for a tender and loving hug. She sighed happily against the fabric of his hoodie and hugged him back, not disturbed by his coldness at all. She had gotten used to that ages ago.

They sat in silence, basking in each others' comfort. "So does that mean you're obsessed with _me_?" Jack piped up, disturbing the still air.

[f/n] let a smile break out over her face. She put her phone down and leaned over, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. When she backed away, she whispered her answer.

"No, Jack. I'm not obsessed with you.

"I'm _in love_ with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to lose track of all my one-shots, so I decided to put them all in one story.<strong>  
><strong>I won't be updating in a certain schedule, at least until Forever and Always is completed, so an update might come up at random when I get an idea.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	2. Hopeless Wishes

"I love you," [f/n] whispered. She was lying on the couch, snuggled up to Jack Frost. She didn't mind his coldness, even if she was constantly shivering.

"I love you, too," he murmured back before planting a sweet kiss on the top of her head. The two were finally together after so many hard times, and it was their first calm moment in what seemed like forever. They lapsed into a comforting silence, enjoying the company of one another. No more words were exchanged, only soft breaths were heard.

They'd been through so much. Only a few months ago, Pitch came back to try and take [f/n] away, but the Guardians had protected her. It was a terrible, brutal fight, but in the end, Pitch had been defeated and forced into an eternal state of his own nightmares. But that wasn't the only problem.

The Guardians, at first, weren't very happy about [f/n] and Jack's relationship. They believed it was wrong, an immortal and mortal pairing. Jack thought they were monsters for thinking that way, pushing love away just because of their own selfish, unfair ways. After a while, though, they accepted it and gave their blessing.

During that time, Tooth had also been in the way. She liked Jack, too, but only for his teeth. He tried to tell her he loved [f/n], and that didn't end very well. After giving the pair a cold shoulder, she eventually let it go, though she wasn't happy about it. Slowly, gradually, she turned back into the cheerful, perky fairy she once was.

Now, [f/n] and Jack were finally together, and happy. Well, almost.

The two only had a couple of fairly thin blankets covering their bodies, but still, the winter spirit felt too hot. He felt like he was sweating, though he wasn't. His own body temperature was too cold to be able to emit any sort of heat. He _was_ Jack Frost, after all. He was supposed to be cold.

_That's the problem_, he thought bitterly. He couldn't keep [f/n] warm no matter how hard he tried, unlike any other boy out there. They could keep her warm with just a simple hug, a light touch, a quick kiss. He, on the other hand, could only see her shiver and get colds from his freezing body. It broke his heart every time he slipped into her room and found her sneezing or sniffling. She would always pass it off, say she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. She wouldn't have to go through all that if she had another boy. It hurt to know that he couldn't do something a normal human boy could do to make her happy. Sometimes, he wished he could be a mortal boy.

[f/n] was thinking, too. As she shifted against the winter spirit's chest, his arm tightened around her waist. She was a mortal, and she would age. That was a huge fault in their relationship. The fact that they could never be together permanently. The thought always sent a stab of pain to her heart, that one day she would grow too old for him. He would leave when that happened, and find someone else. He didn't know, but every time she thought too hard and too deeply about it, she would cry by herself in her room. She cursed herself for crying, and reminded herself over and over again that she couldn't grow too attached to him. The problem was, she couldn't _not_ grow attached to him. He was Jack Frost, the boy she had fallen so deeply in love with. Why did she have to be a human? Sometimes, she wished she could be an immortal girl.

Jack was terrified. So terrified of losing her in so many ways. She could turn around and leave him because he couldn't meet all her needs, or someone else could capture her heart. Pitch might come back, he fretted, Tooth might get mad again. Manny might not approve and cause the other guardians to start protesting again. He came up with a thousand scenarios that might let her slip out of his arms, though deep in his heart, he knew that none of them were true. Everyday he swore to protect her life, even if it cost him his own. He loved her that much.

[f/n] felt the same way as well. She thought that the winter spirit was much more important than her, because he brought joy and fun to the children all over the world. He was so special, so fun, but mischievous at the same time. His cunning, sly nature along with his unique past were only part of the millions of reasons why she fell in love with him.

She was just a normal, boring sixteen year old that barely anyone bothered with. Sure, her parents and relatives might love her and be greatly pained if she ever died, but that was only a few. If the time ever came (she hoped with all her heart that it never would), she would gladly give her life up to save his. But the problem was, what would happen after that? Jack would obviously be devastated, and she didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

[f/n] pushed her troubling thoughts away to focus on the boy she was cuddling with. "Jack?" she mumbled into the material of his frost-covered hoodie. She thought he was asleep for a second until he hummed in reply. "Do you ever... wish?" she asked hesitantly. "Y'know, for anything?"

"Yeah," he breathed, bringing her even closer. She thought she felt a spark of heat in that cold, cold body.

"I wish for _us._"


	3. Jealousy

"Yeah, okay," [f/n] couldn't help but smile. Jack sat by her side, glancing at the phone held up at her ear scornfully. His mouth was twisted downward in a frown. "See you in five." She took the phone away from her face and ended the call after a moment of hesitation, like she wanted to keep talking.

"Why d'you talk to him so much?" the winter spirit asked, and [f/n] laughed when she heard a hint of jealousy in his tone. They were only friends, after all. Why would he be jealous? Maybe it was because... The thought sent a rush of heat to her face, and she tried desperately to hide it.

"He's a really nice guy," she shrugged, smiling again when she thought about the other boy, Andrew. Jack didn't notice, but his expression began tightening into a scowl. When he found out, it was already too late. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he pushed away the unfamiliar feelings that were churning in his gut, though they returned after only a few moments. He attempted to distract himself by inspecting every single detail on the staff in his hand, but thoughts about [f/n] and Andrew crept back to him, clouding his mind. "So, you're going to meet him in five minutes?" he blurted out without meaning to. [f/n] didn't seem to notice, though, and he let out a light sigh of relief.

"Yeah," she nodded, and a stab of something he didn't like at all struck Jack's heart when her eyes flashed with excitement. "We're going to see a movie."

"Oh," he mumbled. He knew he had feelings for [f/n], but he never thought that she would ever like him back. She always treated him as a friend; she kept her hugs short, the conversations normal, and she always ignored the hints he dropped. He never stopped trying, though.

[f/n] liked him back, too. She was a little more oblivious than the winter spirit, but there was no doubt she had true feelings for him. She noticed how her heart fluttered every time she saw him, how she grinned uncontrollably when he cracked a terrible joke.

She never thought that calling her best friend, Andrew, would make the winter spirit jealous. The idea made her feel a little satisfied and smug, and she felt bad for it. She didn't have to, though, because that was just human nature. It was wrong for Jack to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it either.

[f/n] glanced at the clock. "Oh, I gotta go, Jack!" she told him before running out of the room to get ready. He listened to the thumps of her footsteps grow fainter, and fainter, until they were silenced by the click of the door as she left the house.

He sat on the bed for a while, still deep in thought. It's time, he thought, I'm going to do it. He confidently stood up, opened the window, and took off out into the lightly falling snow. She had said they were going to see a movie, didn't she? He knew where the movie theater was, so he decided to look there first.

As he flew through the cool air, towards the little lights a few miles away, his mind began to wander. Was he doing the right thing to interrupt a nice moment? After all, he wouldn't like it if some random boy burst in while he was talking with [f/n].

The frost boy shook it off. He loved [f/n], and he wasn't going to let this Andrew take her away from him so easily. Just as he finished the determined thought, he landed at the entrance to the cinema and walked inside.

He had never been inside a place like this before, so he made sure he got a good look around. After he had satisfied himself by inspecting every single thing in the place, he saw [f/n] and another boy walk out of a dark room.

I was here for that long? he thought, baffled. Of course, he was Jack Frost, and he was obviously a childish spirit. He would look at something, poke around with it, then move onto the next thing that captured his attention. The winter spirit never stopped when he was curious.

Jack decided not to say or do anything just yet until he felt the need to, so he snuck behind a cardboard figure and waited.

"I'll send you back home," that was the boy, Andrew.

"Thanks," [f/n]'s voice sent another ache to Jack's heart. The boy decided then that he hated the feeling of jealousy. She sounded so happy and light, and once again he questioned himself for doing what he was about to do. And once again, he brushed it off.

He followed the pair silently, his mind raging on ideas and plans to pelt Andrew with snowballs later.

[f/n] was thinking about the winter spirit, and not the boy next to her. Even though he had treated her well, she couldn't help but think about Jack, his beautiful, cerulean eyes and radiant smile. As Andrew chattered beside her, she nodded and smiled, but she wasn't really listening to his words. She slipped into the seat of the car when he opened the door for her, still thinking about the guardian of fun. She barely noticed Andrew's voice talking to her, telling her how much fun he had and how he hoped to have some more times like this.

"Alright, we're here," he said cheerfully as they walked up to the front step of her house. [f/n] turned to him and let a appreciative but strained smile cross her face.

"Thanks, Andrew," she turned to leave into the house, but he stopped her with a hand on the arm. The winter spirit perched on a nearby tree tensed, his fingers tightening around the branch and the staff in his hand.

"Um, [f/n], would you mind if I... tried something?" he asked nervously as he let go of her wrist.

"Sure," she agreed without thinking. Her mind was still on Jack.

Suddenly, in a movement so swift and quick she couldn't react, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened incredibly, and she tried pushing him away, but his grip was like steel. Jack, who was watching carefully, immediately straightened and tensed, his vision seeming to flash red. Now, or never. He took a deep breath and threw a snowball directly into Andrew's face. The boy sputtered and stumbled backward, his arms flailing. [f/n] finished the job by giving him a shove.

"Don't do that ever again!" she shouted, her face heating up. She knew very well who had thrown the snowball, and she reminded herself to send a billion thanks to the winter spirit afterwards. "Don't expect me to hang out with you again, either!" She was outraged that he would do such a thing. They were only friends, and he just ruined their relationship by acting so arrogantly.

"S-Sorry," Andrew mumbled, and hurried off the porch and back into his car.

[f/n] stood at the front of her door, glaring furiously at the vehicle before it disappeared.

"Isn't he something," a sarcastic voice chuckled from above her.

"Jack?" She couldn't help but grin when he dropped down in front of her.

"Present," he performed a little bow, and she laughed.

"You arrived just in time," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Thanks."

"Hmph." The boy huffed, his arms crossed expectantly. [f/n] didn't have time to blush before she made her decision, and all the breath was knocked out of them both when their lips met in a cold but hot kiss. Jack almost didn't notice when he dropped his staff down on the floor, his arms wrapping around her almost possessively. She didn't regret kissing him once she noted him kissing her back, and she tentatively let her hands tangle into his hair.

After they broke apart for air, they stood staring into each others' eyes.

"Well," the winter spirit blinked rapidly, as if he couldn't believe what had happened. "That was unexpected."

The girl had no idea what to do, so she just giggled. Her face was heating up rapidly, and she wondered just how red her cheeks were right now. Based on Jack's silly smirk, they were very, very red.

Maybe jealousy really isn't a bad thing.


	4. Tricks

The winter spirit huffed in frustration as he lifted the blankets of [f/n]'s bed. "Where is it?"

[f/n] could barely stifle her giggles. "I don't know," she sang, and the boy frowned at her.

"Did you hide it?" he asked her warily. He didn't like the huge grin stretched across her face. It made him suspicious.

"You know I wouldn't do that, Jack," she waved her hand, still smiling widely. "You must've misplaced it somewhere."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his white hair. "You know I need my staff, [f/n]." The growing idea that she had purposely hid it was growing. "Without it, I can't make snow days for the kids."

The girl didn't reply. She continued watching, greatly amused, as the frost boy resumed searching for his prized wooden staff. He opened closet doors, looked under the bed, and glanced behind her furniture.

"C'mon," he groaned after a few minutes. "Just tell me where it is."

"I don't know where it is," she replied happily, her eyes stretched wide in mock innocence. Jack glared at her, and she met his stare with another carefree expression. His eyebrows scrunched together while he inspected her, as if he thought that if he stared enough, the answer would drift from her mind into his.

After a moment of intense staring, he muttered a "whatever," and went back to looking for his faithful companion. It wouldn't help if he just stood around glaring at [f/n], though he still had the feeling that she took his staff.

And he was right, of course. [f/n] noticed that he had left the stick behind after running outside because he claimed he heard something "dangerous." She had been in a sly mood at the moment, so she took the chance to hide his staff. When he came back, which happened to be right after she returned to her previous position, he immediately noticed that his staff was missing. Of course he would, since the thing had been in his possession for three centuries.

"Tell me." Jack was very, _very_ sure that [f/n] took his staff away just to tease him. Her behavior was much too chirpy and cheerful.

"Tell you what?" She blinked at him, her face showing no emotion except innocence, but the winter spirit could see right through her.

"I know you took it," he rolled his eyes. "Now tell me where it is."

[f/n] finally decided to give in. It wouldn't matter if he knew she was the one who hid the staff, because he wouldn't know _where_ she hid it. "Okay, fine. You got me." She grinned at him, earning a frown. "But I'm not telling you where it is."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, but he couldn't help the small smile curling over his lips. He was indeed annoyed with her, but he was also the guardian of fun. He couldn't help feeling playful at times like these. "Why?"

"Because," she pursed her lips and moved closer to him, "it's a secret."

The frost boy leaned forward until he felt his lips brush against hers. "I'll give you a kiss."

"Hm," [f/n]'s eyes twinkled.

"Two?"

She shook her head.

"Three?"

Another shake.

"Your lips will be numb."

She grunted in reply.

"_Please?"_ Jack dragged the word out, his lips turned downward in a small pout. He flashed his puppy eyes at her, almost making her melt.

[f/n] was slowly being pushed in the direction of giving in, but she shook herself back to her senses and gave him a teasing smile, recovering her position. "Nope!"

The boy groaned. He thought he had her. "Seriously, [f/n]. I need my staff." He climbed off the bed and checked one more time under the blankets, making sure he didn't miss anything. "Like, right now."

She remained silent once again, not bothering to hide her laughs when he turned her room upside down. She didn't care, of course, because his reaction was _so_ worth it. She would just clean her room up after he left.

"Jack?"

"What?" He lifted his head and turned his frazzled gaze on her.

[f/n] smiled sweetly when she presented the staff in her hands to the baffled winter spirit in front of her. "I love you."

His mind raced as he took his staff from her. He wondered and pondered on just how she did it. [f/n] was a very interesting girl, with very interesting ways.

"...I love you, too."


	5. Movie

"I'll be fine!" The frost boy waved his hand dismissively, his cerulean eyes wide and flashing with excitement.

"Are you sure?" [f/n] asked one more time as she slid the disc into the VCR. Jack seemed very eager to get to the movie, but she was still a bit unsure. It was his first movie, after all, and it wasn't a typical fun, easygoing film. Out of all the ones he could've chosen, he picked the creepiest and most scary one of them all.

"Yeah, yeah," he shifted at his place on the floor, his fingertips dancing along the surface of his wooden staff that he was holding. He hadn't felt this antsy in a while, and he was seriously looking forward to seeing his very first movie. He wanted to get a glimpse at how far the world's technology was coming along, but he had no idea what was in store for him.

"Alright," the girl sighed. She admitted that she did want to see Jack's reaction to the film. "Just don't come running to me when you're scared out of your mind." She picked up the remote and pressed "play."

"Pfft," Jack rolled his eyes, a playful smirk hovering over his lips. "I'm sure you'll be the one running to me."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jack's eyes were so wide [fn] thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. His frame was quivering violently, and his grip on her was so tight her face was contorted in strain. She herself hadn't been scared by the terrifying scenes of the movie; she had watched the film countless times already. With her friends, her family, and even by herself when she was home alone. She had gotten over the aftereffects of the scares.

"Jack, let go of me," she tried prying him off, but he refused to budge even an inch. The credits of the movie rolled past, the frightened boy's eyes flickering across the screen wildly, as if expecting more of the unexpected jump scares.

"[f/n]?"

"Yes?"

A pause. Then, a barely audible, "I'm scared."

[f/n] couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior. She slowly managed to peel his arms off her and place them back at his sides. She turned the TV off and faced the boy, trying to think of ways to get him to calm down. Something told her it was going to be a long night unless she did something to make him relax. "It's just a movie, Jack. Nothing to be scared of."

"B-But it was–"

"All effects."

"Nuh-uh! It looked really real!" the frost boy protested, his arms waving about desperately. He might be a powerful winter spirit, but he was absolutely terrified at the moment. His blue eyes were still stretched wide with panic, and he constantly glanced around to look for any sign that he was being hunted down. The film had been great, of course, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were being watched. Deep in his heart, he knew that he was just being silly, though it had been a rough first-time for a movie. Oh, why did he have to choose such a terrifying one? "Can I stay over tonight?" He definitely wouldn't be able to sleep without her at his side, that was for sure.

[f/n]'s smile never faltered. She thought he was cute like this, his lips turned downward in a slight pout, his cerulean eyes glimmering beautifully. "Of course, Jack." She wouldn't tease him about his behavior; that wouldn't help him get over his fear of the movie. She would've acted the same, if not even worse, if her very first movie was that intense. She decided to do whatever she could to help him. She loved him, after all, so she would do everything in her ability to make sure he was okay.

The winter boy let out a sigh of relief. He almost thought she would turn him down, but she would never do that. He was just being paranoid from his fears of the movie. "Thanks, [f/n]." A small creak from the door made him jump, and he was instantly reminded of the scary film.

"C'mon, let's go to bed," [f/n] stood up and stretched, her eyelids flickering in sleepiness. Jack followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom cautiously, still on the lookout for creatures hidden in the darkness.

When they were settled in the thick covers of her bed, Jack couldn't slip into sleep as easily as he usually did. He was tired, – it _was_ pretty late – but sleep wouldn't come to him. His mind was still on the movie and the imaginary monsters he now believed in. He continued to shift on the bed restlessly, his heart pounding and his head feeling light.

[f/n], on the other hand, was more than ready to fade into a deep sleep. She kept herself awake, though, for Jack's sake. She wanted to make sure he was fast asleep before she let herself slip away too. She watched his darkened form wriggle in the blankets uncomfortably, his clear, sharp eyes still darting all over the place. She was familiar with this type of behavior; it happened many times when her friends watched the film with her for the first time. Still, it was a little amusing to see the fearless Jack Frost acting like this.

"[f/n]?" a whisper broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep."

[f/n] didn't say anything, only wrapped her arms around the rigid winter spirit and drew him against her body. She felt him exhale into her collarbone, then relax and nestle his head into the crook of her neck. The flutter of his eyelashes on her skin tickled, the brush of his hair on her cheek sending a tingly sensation through her. She didn't mind, though, only paying attention to the closeness of him. "I'll always be here for you," she murmured, and she meant it. If he was hurt, afraid, or anxious, she would always be there to comfort him. She loved him too much to not do anything at all.

Jack was immediately comforted by the warmth of her body. He loved times like this, when they cuddled and just enjoyed each others' company. "I love you," he whispered happily into her collarbone, his own arms reaching out and wrapping around her warm body. He felt warm and happy inside, a feeling he truly enjoyed. He forgot all about the scary movie as his eyes slid shut, finally serene after a long night.

[f/n] listened as his breaths gradually grew steadier and steadier until she knew he was fast asleep. A soft smile curled over her lips as she watched the winter spirit slowly fade into a calm slumber. She lifted her hand to brush some of the white strands of hair out of his face, admiring the sleeping boy.

"I love you, too."


	6. Little Things

"[f/n]?" came a soft whisper from two pale lips.

"Yes, Jack?" the girl answered in an equally quiet voice.

He paused for a second, as if trying to grasp the right thing to say. Finally, he breathed, "You're beautiful."

She smiled at his sweet words, but she didn't say anything back. She didn't have to. Her gorgeous smile was enough for him.

She let her eyes graze over him. She took in his silvery hair, flawless features, and dazzling smile. Every time he smirked at her, her heart skipped a beat, and butterflies flew at random in her stomach. Every time their lips touched, she thought she was having a heart attack. Every time they cuddled, she could've been the happiest girl on Earth.

Jack Frost's hair might be a mop of a white mess, but [f/n] absolutely loved it. His wild strands were unique, that was for sure, and they were soft and fluffy and wonderful. They were the color of the fresh snow he brought to joyful children on winter days, the color of the snowflakes that fell from the sky and landed on her nose.

His eyes were what took her breath away. His striking, cerulean orbs that locked with her own and left her speechless. The sharp, clear blue that lightened whenever he was full of excitement, dimmed whenever he was sad. No matter what mood he was in, though, they were still beautiful and made him look so, so alive.

His body was lithe and agile, allowing him to maneuver through the air easily. She would always find her jaw dropped whenever she watched him fly high above her, waving his staff and whooping with happiness as snow dropped down onto her head and scattered around her body. He was so graceful, twisting here and there, moving so fast [f/n]'s eyes couldn't keep up with him. He was such a magnificent boy, beautiful and wonderful in so many ways. He didn't deserve to be invisible to the mass majority of the people in the world.

His job as the Guardian of Fun made him even more special. His powers, too. His powers of winter, creating fun and joy all around the world for children. She loved him for that. No, she loved him for everything that he was.

To [f/n], all these little things made Jack Frost perfect.

His head lay in her lap, her fingers running through the soft, white strands of his hair. She gazed at him with her deep, thoughtful eyes, her lips still turned up in that radiant smile of hers.

He loved everything about her. He could watch her for hours, days, and he would never grow tired of it. The way her nose scrunched when she became puzzled, the way her eyes shined when she laughed, the way her hair blew back in the chilly wind. Those were just a few of the little things that made Jack Frost love [f/n].

There were so many more tiny, tiny details about her that he loved. For example, her hair. The winter spirit absolutely adored its color, its length, its shine; everything about it was alluring to him. Her hair curled over her ear so carelessly yet perfectly, then continued to flow down her neck and over her shoulders. He let one of his hands reach up and twirl a lock around his fingers, admiring how the thin strands glowed in the soft moonlight.

While [f/n] studied him fondly, the winter spirit let himself drown in the depths of her eyes. They were such a mesmerizing color, and if he stared into them for too long, he could lose track of time and himself. Her orbs seemed to see right through him, not scaring him, but giving him an almost... comforting feeling. He loved when her eyes sparkled while she was happy, hated when they glazed over while she was sad. He always wanted to see her filled with bubbly happiness and energy, and did his best to cheer her up whenever she was down. It usually worked, giving him the chance to see those glittering twinkles in her eyes once again.

She could wear anything, and the frost boy would still think she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. If she ever said that she was ugly, he would frown and look her up and down, seeing if he could find any sign that what she said was true. He never found anything.

And her personality! Her personality was what made him fall in love with her in the first place. It made her who she was, made her the girl he loved so dearly. He didn't despise any part of her, didn't think she was annoying, too clingy, or too distant. She was meant for him, and he was meant for her.

He loved it when her lips quirked in a smile or a smirk. He loved it when her hair was up or down or messy. He loved it when her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He loved it when she laughed at his jokes, even if they were corny and cheesy. He loved her.

All of these little things made her [f/n], the girl Jack Frost fell for.


	7. Homework

[f/n] groaned as she laid her head in her hands. Two hours, and she still hadn't finished her English essay. For no apparent reason, the teachers had started giving loads of homework since the beginning of the week. She was really stressed out these days, but she was determined to complete her work.

She wearily lifted her head and stared at the bright screen of the computer. Her mind was literally blank; she couldn't find the words to type, nor a topic to write about. She finally pushed the device to the side and tugged her math worksheet out of her binder along with her calculator. She accidentally dropped it to the ground, wincing at the loud sound of the crash. She gingerly picked it up, relieved that it hadn't been broken.

She turned her attention to the worksheet sitting in front of her. Equations, graphs, numbers, numbers, and more numbers. Just looking at the stuff made her feel hopelessly tired. She picked her pencil up slowly, as if it weighed ten pounds, then began moving the tip across the paper.

A snowball splattered against the window, breaking the silence and startling [f/n]. She snapped her head up and glanced around, then caught sight of the remnants of the snowball. She sighed, but a smile was appearing on her face.

"Jack?" she called his name after opening the window. The chilly but fresh air felt so good against her face after a long time of being inside doing homework. The winter spirit was grinning up at her from the snowy lawn, his eyes glittering with animation.

"Hi!"

[f/n] blinked at him, her mind still clouded from doing so much calculating in her head. "Hey."

"You don't seem very jolly," Jack said in a half-sarcastic tone. He sounded genuinely concerned, though, and that made [f/n] feel warm inside.

"Yeah," she huffed as the frost boy flew up to her window and climbed into her room.

"Is it homework again?" He knew about her difficulties with her school stuff. He never liked seeing her under stress; it made him feel stressed out, too.

"Yeah," she repeated in a dull voice, plopping herself back down in her chair. Jack took a seat on her bed and set his staff beside him neatly, then glanced at [f/n]. He watched for a few minutes while she resumed her seemingly never ending work. She would occasionally sigh or groan, and her troubles made him uncomfortable. He just had to see her smiling and laughing again.

"[f/n]?"

She let out a grunt in reply as she jotted down the supposed answer to the third problem. Twelve more to go, she thought to herself, starting on the next question. Finishing all of it seemed far, far away. She didn't know if she could do all of it before she had to turn it all in.

"I think we should go have some fun."

[f/n] really liked that idea, but she just didn't have the time. All of her assignments were due the next day, and it didn't help that she was a huge procrastinator and waited until the last day to start. "Sorry, Jack," she turned to give him an apologetic look. "I have to finish in an hour, and that seems pretty impossible at the rate I'm going at." The words made her feel even more rushed, and she shifted in her seat. She glanced at the clock; she didn't have much time...

"But it's not for me. It's for you." Jack stood up and pulled [f/n] up with him. She tried to protest before he cut her off. "C'mon. You need it. Just a teensy break, and your thinking will be clearer. I promise."

[f/n] struggled with herself for a moment. The winter spirit gave her the puppy dog eyes that always made her melt, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. "But I–" she started.

"No buts."

A huge sigh. "You won't give up, will you?"

"Nope." He had a silly grin plastered on his face, and [f/n] couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Okay, fine. Ten minutes, that's it." She finally gave in, and his grin grew larger as he tugged her out the window.

Their "teensy" break ended up lasting the entire hour [f/n] had to spare. Whoops.


	8. Nightmares

The girl bolted up in her bed, drenched with a cold sweat. She couldn't get rid of the haunting nightmare that had tormented her in her sleep.

"Jack?" she called for the winter spirit hesitantly, and she was shocked by how shaky her voice sounded. "Jack!"

"Shh, I'm here," the frost boy murmured as he reached out and ran a hand though her hair. She whimpered slightly, then relaxed at his touch, catching sight of him in the dim moonlight. "Nothing to worry about."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real, she told herself over and over again, but her heart refused to calm down. She had been having these horrible nightmares about two weeks ago, and just a few days earlier, Jack had started staying with her throughout the night. It helped for her to see him every time she woke with a start, but not by much. She still shivered at the thought of going back to sleep, the terrible dreams refusing to leave her even with the winter boy beside her all night.

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly, still massaging her scalp with his fingertips. The contact loosened her muscles and made her feel sleepy, and she desperately shook her tiredness away. She didn't want to go back to sleep, back to those frightening nightmares.

"Yeah," she sighed, her voice weary and weighed down by stress. She hadn't been able to get enough sleep for a long period of time, and the lack of rest was starting to take its toll on her grads. She wasn't able to focus during school, always zoning out and sometimes accidentally falling asleep.

Jack frowned. He hated seeing [f/n] struggle so much, and he had done the best he could to help her. It struck him to see that his efforts had little to no effect, though she did appreciate his worry for her greatly. At first, he thought that her nightmares were being caused by Pitch. That was impossible, he realized, since Pitch had been defeated pretty long ago. There had been no sign of the nightmare king since then. If it wasn't Pitch, then what was wrong?

Little did he know, her nightmares were about losing him. She was so, so scared that one day, something would go wrong and he would leave her forever. Pitch could come back and take him away, either kill him or manipulate him into becoming like the dark man himself. Those weren't the only dreams she had, though. She saw his eyes turn hard as flints when he told her he was leaving her forever, and she watched as he fell in love with another. She recalled a terrible nightmare where he had left one night and never returned, leaving her to wait, and wait, and wait until she woke up gasping for air. He was burned to death in front of her, thrown into an icy lake and drowned, buried alive in the dirt of the ground. There were so many more nightmares she would never want to think about ever again; they were much too heartbreaking.

Deep in her heart, she knew she was just being paranoid. She knew Jack wouldn't ever hurt her or leave her or die at the hands of Pitch Black. But still, she continued worrying, continued having these dreadful, dreadful nightmares.

Jack eased his way onto the bed and next to [f/n]. He laid her down gently, then settled himself beside her. She automatically buried her head into his chest, relishing his familiar smell of winter, and he wrapped his arms around her almost protectively. She let out a breath, not caring about the cold that the winter spirit was emitting. The mere comfort that radiated off him was enough to keep her warm forever.

"I could get Sandy," he suggested, but [f/n] shook her head. She wanted to overcome her fears, not hide from them forever. Sandy's magical dust couldn't last her forever, after all, and she didn't want to disturb him. Nighttime was his busiest time, anyways. He had to give thousands upon thousands of children nice dreams to keep them happy and believing.

"No, it's fine," she mumbled as she snuggled into the blue hoodie her head was resting on. Her heart had calmed down from its wild speed before, and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

"Try to get some sleep," Jack looked down at the girl resting against him, a rush of fondness surging through him. The urge to make sure she was okay grew stronger, and his arms tightened around her.

She shifted slightly, then mumbled a, "m'kay." She could already feel herself drifting, and this time, she wasn't afraid of what was in store for her. She would face her nightmares with a newly found confidence, push them away because she knew they weren't real and that Jack would always stand by her until the end.

The frost boy watched [f/n]'s eyelids drop over her eyes and listened as her breathing evened out. He felt a smile curl over his lips while he watched her, glad to see that she was sleeping soundly. He had missed seeing her calm face, missed seeing her so relaxed and without a problem to worry about.

"Goodnight, snowflake," he whispered after leaving a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

Just as his own eyes began to slide shut, he thought he saw a smile appear on her lips.


	9. Attention

The frost boy waved his pale hand in front of [f/n]'s face. She frowned and moved out of the way, her gaze remaining fixed on the screen of her computer. She really had to finish this assignment; she was so close... Just a couple more sentences, and she would be done. Jack wasn't helping her by making noise, ruffling through her things, and trying to get her attention. She wanted to give him just that, but she just didn't have the time at the moment.

"Jack, please," [f/n] sighed heavily. "I'll be done in five minutes."

"You said that, like, an hour ago!" Jack exaggerated, flopping back on her bed.

"I did not," she slowly typed another few words, then had to stop to think again.

The boy lay on the bed for a few minutes in a rare silence, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked his cerulean eyes before he sat up abruptly, an idea coming to mind. A playful smile crossed his face as he gathered the blankets up in his arms and piled them up around him.

Shuffles and rustling behind [f/n] made her curious, and after a few seconds of listening to the sounds, she turned towards them. What she saw surprised her, but also amused her greatly. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked, bewildered as she stared at the thing he had constructed.

"It's my fort!" he stated proudly, crawling inside the so-called "fort." The structure collapsed a few seconds upon entering, and [f/n] had to stifle her laughs. Jack pushed the covers out of his way and grinned at the giggling girl, not angry at her for laughing at him. If she was happy and smiling, then he was happy and smiling, too. He didn't like the strain stretched over her face when she was stressed out.

[f/n] thought it was cute and silly of him to do such a thing just for her attention. She felt flattered that he cared so dearly for her; any other uninterested boy would've long left out of boredom. And here he was, trying to snatch some of her awareness and see her smile and giggle at his actions. He might be over three centuries old, but under all that was still a boy. A boy who loved fun and _lived_ for fun. He _was_ the Guardian of Fun after all, wasn't he? It was his job to have fun all the time.

"Can we play now?" he asked again, and [f/n] sighed.

"I would love to, Jack." His eyes lightened with hope. "But I seriously don't have the time. Sorry." He slumped with defeat. _Time to try something else._

She averted her gaze back to the bright screen of the electrical device. She didn't really like computers or any sort of technical thing; she liked running outside in the fresh air and laughing with the winter boy she loved so much.

Not long after she turned around did a freezing clump of snow come into contact with her back. She doubled forward, almost smacking her forehead into the lid of her laptop, then straightened back up. She instantly knew who had thrown the snowball, and when she turned to look, Jack was indeed smiling at her innocently. His hands were tucked behind his back, his head tilted slightly as if puzzled. His look just about fooled her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, exasperated with his non-stop hunt for her to turn her attention to him. She still felt a tug of affection for the boy, though.

"What?" He blinked, his eyes wide and full and blue. [f/n] found herself staring, and she had to mentally slap herself to bring her mind back to reality.

"Stop distracting me," she complained after a while of gazing deep into his eyes. Jack frowned at her words, frustrated at being foiled yet again.

When she turned back to her computer, he looked around the room. He finally decided on a book settled neatly beside her bed. He picked the novel up carefully, then flipped through the pages. It appeared boring to him, but it would do.

"Hey, [f/n]," he made himself sound as sweet as possible. "Could you explain this book to me?"

She turned around once again, rolling her eyes, but a soft smile was making its way onto her face. "Can it wait?"

He flashed his puppy dog eyes at her along with an irresistible pout, whispering, "I don't really care about the book. I just want to hear your beautiful voice telling me a wonderful story." He looked up at her sheepishly, lifting his shoulders in a half shrug. "Please?"

[f/n] took the book from his hands, the soft smile she wore warming him right down to his last blood cell. He smiled back as she murmured, "Of course."

So they cuddled up together on her warm bed, arms pulling themselves tight against the others' body to relish their comfort. Their bodies were bathed in the soft glow of dusk, then glimmering moonlight after the sun set. [f/n] told the story of the book, and Jack actually found the plotline quite interesting, even though the book itself didn't look like much.

It was actually her voice that drew him in. He could listen to her for hours, even if all she did was say the same word over and over again. As long as she said them with feeling and compassion, like she was actually glad to take the time to talk to him, which she always was, he loved the sound of each and every word that slipped from between her lips.

When she finished, Jack found himself feeling empty without her warm, beautiful voice echoing through his ears and into his head.

"Is that it?" he asked in a quiet voice. He felt soft and cozy inside, like it could take just the slightest touch to make him melt.

And melt he did when [f/n] kissed the top of his head. "Sadly, yes."

Jack barely processed her words when his mouth opened in a tired yawn. His eyes drooped, and he cuddled closer to the warm body beside him.

"Get some sleep, Jack." [f/n] whispered, running her fingers through his soft, white locks of hair. He mumbled something under his breath, then faded away in a deep slumber.

[f/n] watched him fondly for a moment before she remembered that she still had homework. She didn't care, though. The winter spirit had stolen every single bit of her attention away, and she was happy to let him do just that.


	10. Safe

[f/n] slipped on her feet slightly, but steadied herself soon after. She was skating around a frozen pond, a place Jack took her often. This time, though, she was by herself. She just wanted some time alone, to think and relax. She liked the silence; it wasn't the deafening kind, the one that made you uneasy. It was a comforting, soft one that seemed to chase her stress away.

She glided across the glittering ice, gazing down at the beautiful, glass-like material. She loved the view, the snow-covered trees, the shimmering ice, the white, fluffy snow. It might be cold, but she was bundled up in her winter gear. She could only feel the tiny chill of a passing wind, sometimes the little tickle of a snowflake landing on her nose.

Her mind grew a little too focused on her thoughts and feelings, so she stopped at the worst possible spot, the weakest part of the ice. She was too busy admiring the scenery to notice that little breaks in the ice had formed all around her, growing larger and larger by the second. When she finally saw and heard the danger, it was already too late.

[f/n] was jerked from her deep thinking by the fairly loud noise of something crackling. She averted her gaze to find the source of the sounds, and her eyes widened impossibly when she caught sight of the cracks surrounding her. Her first instinct was to move away, but she knew that if she tried to scramble off, she would only completely rid the solid ice underneath her and be sent tumbling into the freezing water below. She would have to try to inch away very, very slowly.

Her heart thumping wildly in her chest, she leaned to the left and shuffled barely an inch towards safety. Her throat closed up when the cracks grew more threatening, knowing that her efforts were only worsening the process.

She glanced around, seeing if there was anyone nearby that could help her, but the frozen pond she was standing on was pretty deep into the forest. She tried calling as the breaks in the ice grew larger with each passing second. Her voice seemed to have left her, though, so even if there was someone close, they wouldn't have heard her.

[f/n] swallowed when she heard a sharp, harsh crack followed by a series of smaller clicks. This was it. She was going to fall in.

Suddenly, a thousand things seemed to happen in one split second. In that split second, the ice gave way underneath her feet. She opened her mouth to scream as her limbs flailed, but before the shriek could escape, two cold arms seemed to appear out of nowhere and clamp around her body and lift her up in the air. Her mind couldn't keep up with all of the events. All she knew was that the ice had collapsed and then she was flying on the back of a winter spirit she recognized so well.

"Don't be scared, [f/n], I got you," a shaky voice sounded from the boy. When she looked back to the pond, she saw a gaping hole where she stood not long ago, and her breath caught. She could have ended up in that ice-cold water...

"Jack?" she managed to whisper as they rocketed through the chilly air at an incredible speed.

"I'm here, I'm here," he comforted, his words tumbling out of his mouth carelessly. If he was a second too late... He shuddered, not wanting to think about it. He should've been there for her the entire time, to watch her and make sure she was safe. He remembered how it had felt when he had fallen into the ice cold water of the pond he had died in, remembered how quickly the life had faded out of him...

They had arrived at her house by now. Right when Jack's feet came into contact with the snow-covered ground, he pulled [f/n] close against him and exhaled into her hair, his breath shaking violently. He couldn't believe that she had almost died the way he had. She didn't deserve a fate as terrible as that.

"I'm fine," [f/n] comforted the frost boy, knowing that what she said was true. Jack _did_ save her before she fell in.

His grip tightened around her, but he was careful not to crush her. She might still be recovering from shock, after all, and he didn't want to overwhelm her. "Are you hurt?" he mumbled, his cold hand running through the tangled strands of her hair.

"No," she answered automatically. She didn't like how panicked he seemed; she liked seeing him happy and laughing and smiling.

"Sure?" He leaned back to look at her, his eyes darting to search her expression.

"Yeah."

"Good," he let out a shuddering breath and pulled her back into his arms. She closed her eyes and allowed him to hug her tightly, breathing in his fresh winter smell. His embrace slowed her racing heart.

Jack held her close to him as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't rid the fact that she could have _died_, as in her heart could have stopped and her life could have been wiped from her body. And it would've all been his fault.

"It's not your fault, y'know," [f/n] spoke quietly into his blue hoodie. He blinked at her words. _Can she read my mind?_ "You saved me, and nothing else." She stated firmly, lifting her head to look him in the eye. His brows were furrowed with worry, his lips turned downward in a small frown and his cerulean eyes darkened. Some of the distress on his face faded when he processed her words, though he was still angry at himself.

"But you could've–"

"No, Jack," she shook her head, "you _saved_ me from falling. You didn't _make_ me fall." She looked deep into his eyes and let a soft smile hover over her lips. Just seeing her smile made Jack feel better, and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his posture slacking. "I should've been there sooner." [f/n] frowned and placed a finger on his lips to silence him once again.

"Don't be sorry," she chided gently, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "You kept me safe."

"I'll always keep you safe," Jack promised, the guilt on his face vanishing. He stood tall and confident, the fingers around his staff tightening. This was the last time he would ever let [f/n] come that close to death, or even injury. He would make sure she was safe and sound no matter what condition he himself was in. She was the world to him, and he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her. He would keep her safe until his last dying breath, because she was [f/n]. He loved her with all his heart, and if she ever died, he would never forgive himself.

For as long as he lived, she would remain safe.


	11. Valentine's

"Do you have a valentine this year, Jack?" Jamie had asked one day in early February while they fired snowballs at each other in his backyard.

The winter spirit had blinked a few times, as if confused, then replied with, "What's that?"

"You don't know?" The younger boy frowned and tilted his head.

"No."

So Jamie explained, jumping around excitedly and waving his arms around wildly. Jack had listened intently, amused at how hyper the little boy was that day.

Now, the frost boy was thinking as his girlfriend, [f/n], sat by him, reading a book. Today was Valentine's Day, she knew that, but she also knew for a fact that Jack was born in the colonial times and probably had more important things to worry about. His parents and friends, even if they did know of the romantic holiday, most likely didn't feel the need to tell him. So she really couldn't blame him. Besides, she didn't really celebrate that particular day, either. All her friends would squeal about it and talk about their wonderful boyfriends for hours on, and [f/n] would just listen with a polite look on her face.

The girl stifled a yawn as she curled up on the couch, her eyes still locked on the words of the book in her hands. She never seemed to be able to get into a comfortable position whenever she was reading.

"[f/n]?" the winter boy finally spoke up. She was actually pretty surprised that he had kept silent for so long; usually, he would've already jumped up and stated very loudly that he was bored and that they should go outside and play.

"Yeah?" She blinked and looked up at the spirit. She placed her bookmark neatly between the pages, then shut the book and placed it to the side.

"I was wondering," he started, a twinkle appearing in those cerulean eyes of his, "if you want to do something special."

[f/n] cocked her head, a slight smile hovering over her lips. "Sure."

Jack had heard from Jamie that boys usually bought chocolates and roses for their significant ones during Valentine's Day. He, on the other hand, wanted to do something that [f/n] would surely remember. Something _very_ special.

"C'mon!" He flashed a grin as he sprang off the couch and grabbed his staff.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

She had a puzzled look on her face as she followed the boy outside and into the snow. She grabbed a coat and her boots, quickly threw them on, then hurried to the beckoning winter spirit.

The sight that greeted her made her eyes widen and her jaw drop. North's sleigh, decorated with those unique and beautiful frost patterns Jack created along her windows, sitting in her driveway.

"Wh-What?" She gaped at the vehicle while Jack smiled proudly.

"North taught me how to steer it and stuff!" He had never been that great at explaining. "He said that as long as I don't crash and break it, I could use it just for tonight."

"This is amazing, Jack," [f/n] breathed as her eyes drank in the amazing sight. His smile grew larger once he realized that she liked his plan so far.

The reindeer at the front of the sleigh snorted and pawed at the ground, seeming anxious to get moving. So Jack hopped on, offered a helping hand to [f/n], and after she was settled, grabbed the reins.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With a whoop and a laugh, they were out in the night sky. [f/n] had gotten over her fear of heights a long time ago, with Jack constantly flying her to places with her clinging to his back for dear life. So she peered out of the sleigh, gripping the wood with her fingers as she let herself drown in the beautiful landscape. There were the bright lights of modern cities and the soft glow of the snowy forests, all of which entranced the girl completely. The hours flew by her so fast she couldn't believe it. She felt as if she could stand on the smooth surface of the sleigh forever, the wind whipping her hair back and Jack's laughs echoing into her ears.

He loved exhilarating moments like this, but he loved it even more when [f/n] was beside him. He didn't mind that she seemed lost in her own world; he himself felt like floating away, but he kept himself in the real world to keep from crashing into a building or something.

"How did you convince North to lend you his sleigh?" [f/n] asked one moment, her voice sounding far away, as if she wasn't fully conscious.

"He knows how much I love you," the boy replied happily, and [f/n]'s smile grew. She couldn't believe that Jack had thought of all this. She was filled with joy to know that the boy cared so much for her that he was willing to do all this just for her.

The stars glittered above them as they glided through the winter air. [f/n]'s smile never faltered, but when they arrived back at her house, her eyelids began to droop.

Jack helped her off the sleigh, through the door, and into her room. She slipped into the covers without changing and gazed up at the boy sleepily.

"That was the best night of my life," she murmured, her smile sending sparks of happiness through his body.

"Mine, too." Even after three entire centuries, this was by far the best night he had ever lived through.

"Thanks," she struggled to keep her eyes open; she really wanted to continue to spend time with the winter spirit, but she was a human, and she needed rest after so long of being out and about. "For the great Valentine's."

"You're more than welcome," he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and soon after, she slipped into a deep sleep.

As her expression became calm and her breathing evened out, he whispered a few more sweet sentences to the sleeping girl.

"Thank you, too, [f/n]. Thank you for giving me care, comfort, and warmth. Thank you for all the time you've given to me, even if I can be annoying sometimes. Thank you for always being there for me no matter what, and thank you for being you."

Even if there was no way she could have heard him, a smile crept its way onto [f/n]'s lips as she slept.

"But most of all, thank you for your love.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to make a special one-shot just for this Valentine's Day. It's sort of like a bonus one, so I ended up uploading two chapters this week. You lucky snowflakes :P Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	12. Cold

When the winter boy flew up to [f/n]'s window, he found her shivering and sniffling.

"What's wrong?" he asked after climbing into her room.

"The h-heater broke," she muttered in reply, not able to control the way her words shook. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself in a desperate attempt to warm her body up, but her efforts were futile.

Jack, of course, didn't notice the significantly colder temperature inside the house. "Oh." He blinked, as if processing the new information. "Are you... cold?"

"Mhm," her frame quivered slightly as her teeth chattered. Her palms rubbed up and down her arms, trying to transfer some warmth by creating friction, but it didn't work that well.

On instinct, Jack wrapped his arms around the shivering girl and pulled her up against himself. The fact that he was the spirit of winter kind of escaped him at that moment, and he forgot that all he could do was make [f/n] even colder than she already was.

[f/n] knew that the frost boy's arms wouldn't give her any warmth, but she decided to let him hold her. She liked it when they cuddled, anyways. She didn't care if she was going to get a cold, or something worse, for this.

She shifted to press her head against his chest, feeling him rest his chin against the top of her head. She tried to keep her body from shaking even more violently than before, though Jack still could feel her trembling against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft moment for a while.

With a start, Jack realized what he was doing. He pulled away from [f/n] reluctantly, his eyes glimmering with guilt. "Sorry, [f/n]. I, uh, kinda forgot..." He mumbled sheepishly, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

She smiled at him as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. I liked it, anyways."

The boy's cerulean eyes instantly lightened at her words, and he grinned back at her. He took the silence to study her for a moment, his eyebrows beginning to furrow and his warm smile starting to turn upside down. Her face was too pale; he liked it when they were their normal color and when her cheeks were tinted pink with warmth. She looked skinnier, more frail, and he felt the urge to make her warm again.

"Let's get you in bed," Jack decided as he tugged her towards the bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"What?" [f/n] tried protesting when she was pulled up out of her chair. She didn't want to be pampered by Jack; she wanted to spend some time with him like they usually did. "But I–"

"Nuh uh," he shook his head firmly, lifting the blankets and ushering her into them. "You really need to rest and make sure you don't get sick." He made sure she was tucked in tight before grabbing a chair and settling down next to her.

"Seriously, Jack, I don't need this," she shifted in the covers. She felt better already, but she didn't want to be cooped up inside the house like this when she could be running outside and laughing with Jack.

"Yes you do." The frost boy studied the pouting girl in the bed for a second before jumping back up to his feet. [f/n] opened her mouth to ask him just what he was going to do, but she didn't get a chance. He bolted into the hallway and flung the doors of the closet open, digging through the piles of stuff to reach the extra blankets stored in the back. He randomly bundled up as many as he could carry in his arms and stumbled back over to [f/n]'s room.

She stared at him, bewildered as he hobbled in again. His precious staff was threatening to fall to the ground, along with the billions and billions of blankets blocking his face. She opened her mouth again to speak, starting to understand what he was doing and not liking the idea at all. She was going to suffocate with that many on her!

But once again, Jack cut her off in his mission to make sure [f/n] was warm and protected from a fever. "There we go!" he declared proudly, standing back to admire his work.

[f/n] was almost completely buried in the mountain of different layers of colors and fabric engulfing her from what seemed like everywhere. Only her eyes could be seen from Jack's view, and they were full of confusion, like she was still trying to figure out just what the playful winter boy was doing. Her hair was strewn all along the pillow, tangled in knots here or there from Jack telling her where to move so he could fit every single blanket onto her body.

"Perfect!"

[f/n] groaned, her body beginning to heat up from the extra... care. "Jack, I appreciate your help, I really do," she blinked down at the mountains of blankets, "but don't you think this is a little too much?"

Jack looked her over again. "Nope." He paused. "You need all this to keep yourself from getting sick." He sat back down in his chair and placed his staff on her nightstand carefully.

She couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She thought this entire situation was one of the funniest she had ever lived through; Jack finding out she was cold, putting up a huge fuss about it, ordering her to bed, and piling countless numbers of blankets on her. And she must look ridiculous lying on her bed right now, with her face barely able to be seen and the covers enveloping her body and the other covers, too.

When he heard her giggle, Jack perked up. This was what he wanted, to hear her laugh and see her smile. A grin of his own broke out on his face as she continued giggling under the huge mound of blankets, and pretty soon, they were both laughing out tears.

"But seriously, Jack, I'm burning up," [f/n] stated after they had managed to calm themselves down.

"Maybe a kiss would help," he teased, a little smirk playing on his lips. [f/n] scoffed and rolled her eyes at his silly behavior, but her own smile was curling over her mouth yet again.

"Maybe it would."


	13. Real

The silence was heavy. Too heavy. So heavy that each second that passed by seemed like an eternity.

Something was off. Jack couldn't exactly tell what, but his instincts told him something wasn't right. His fingers twitched with tension, his throat constantly constricting in a swallow. He glanced at everything he could in the room; anything to take his mind off this unbearable silence.

It had to do with the girl sitting by his side. It was obvious that she didn't notice this deafening silence ringing through the boy's ears; her eyes were clouded over and she sat still, not at all disturbed in any way.

She was thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Thoughts drifted through her mind, came and went, but they were all important. They all made her hopelessly tired, but still, she continued to think. Sad and happy, depressing and cheerful.

"Are you real?" Those three words made the winter boy freeze. Her voice rang through the air, scattering the silence, but only seeming to make everything worse, not better. He turned slowly to face the girl who had spoken, his heart pounding at his ribs. He felt faint in the head, his thoughts tumbling over one another, like a waterfall, in his mind.

At first, he thought she was just kidding, but when he got a good look at her expression, that thought faded away. Her eyes were focused on him, full of confusion, uncertainty, but still possessed the warmth and love she would always feel for the boy. Her voice had sounded far away, as if she still hadn't managed to pull herself completely from her abyss of churning thoughts. When he dug deeper, he found fear in both her eyes and voice. Fear that she had fallen in love with a figment of her imagination, and nothing else. Fear that he wasn't a real boy, and that they could never actually be together.

She lowered her gaze once he turned towards her, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She knew that she had probably hurt his feelings, but she just had to get that question out. All this time they had been together, she had noticed how no one else but her could see him. Of course, she first passed it off as nothing. He even explained why, and she believed him at first. Then, hesitation and doubt began eating away at her until she began wondering if he was just part of her mind trying to conjure up her perfect boyfriend. She hated the thought; she loved Jack with all her heart, and the mere thought of him not being real struck her with deep, deep pain.

"Why would you ask that?" His whisper was ragged, scratchy from consternation. If she was asking these types of questions, then that must mean that her belief in him was beginning to waver. And once she grew more and more distant, he would eventually become invisible to her, just like he was to so many others... _No. _He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. He loved her too much to let go, and he knew that she loved him, too.

She didn't reply to his question. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted her head to look up at him once again, and he himself felt a sob rise up in his throat. He didn't allow it to escape, though, because he wanted them both to be happy, and crying wouldn't help the situation. Instead, he forced the sob back down, all the way down into his lungs, where it would tuck itself away in his bubble of emotions.

"I'm real," he finally choked out after making sure he wasn't going to bawl his eyes out the second he opened his mouth.

Her eyes trailed over his entire figure. She drank in his features, every single crease in his clothes, every single detail on his body. He truly was a beautiful boy, even if his skin was much too pale and he might have appeared too skinny to many. To [f/n], he was perfect, without a single flaw in his physical features as well as in his personality. She loved him, and that was enough.

After a long, long moment of memorizing him, her gaze locked with his. Those eyes she fell in love with were so blue, so full of life with their brightness and almost magical soft glow. Her simple human brain could have never crafted those little snowflake patterns she saw in his wondrous eyes; they were much too unique, too delicate and too subtle.

"I can see you," she murmured, and it was as if her words weren't even directed to Jack. They seemed to be directed towards herself, trying their hardest to convince her that the boy in front of her was, in fact, _real._

"Yes." He lifted his hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, a small smile starting to crack out onto his pale lips. She was still here, still with him. She could still hear him and see him and touch him. She could still _love_ him. She was fighting the doubt and the uncertainty; she truly loved him with all her heart. She would do whatever she could to stay with him, and he would do the same. He would die if she ever left his side, because she was his everything.

She reached out and grasped his fingers with hers before he could move away again. She squeezed his hand a couple of times, as if checking that it was really there, then moved it to her lips. She pressed his cold skin against her mouth, her eyes closing as her warm breath battered across his fingers. "I can feel you," she puffed out with a sigh, her tense shoulders relaxing the slightest bit.

Jack's spirits were lifted just a bit when she spoke. Hoping that it would make her more comfortable, he scooted closer, and when she didn't flinch back, engulfed her in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head lightly, making sure he wasn't suffocating her, and let a long, heavy breath out. At least he could still hug her and touch her, not have his hand go right through her body. Maybe they still had a chance...

"Yes."

She let her muscles loosen right when she heard his beautiful voice, full of hope, and leaned herself against his blue hoodie. "I can hear you," she whispered in a voice so quiet Jack thought he had imagined it. He didn't, though, she was talking to him. She could _hear_ him. _He's real, he's real,_ she chanted to herself in her head. _He's here, and I can see him, I can feel him, and I can hear him. He isn't my imagination._ _He can't be. He's much too beautiful._

"Yes." He gripped her closer to himself, like he was afraid that if he let go, she would float away from him.

A smile turned the corners of her mouth up the tiniest bit. Her belief in the boy whose arms she was in had been strengthened, and now, she loved him more than ever. He was _not_ fake; he was _real_. As real as her.

She let out a soft laugh of relief, of happiness and joy and comfort. Her hands clenched tighter around him, and as her eyes squeezed shut, her tears finally fell.

"_You're real."_


	14. Pet

[f/n] smiled at the little kitten that was crouched by her feet, its eyes wide and a deep blue color. She scooped it up to her chest and nuzzled her face into its soft, white fur. She was instantly reminded of Jack Frost, the playful and mischievous boy who had white hair and clear cerulean eyes. The small animal purred, interrupting her thoughts, and tried to burrow deeper in the girl's arms. She laughed lightly at its affectionate behavior and cuddled closer to the bundle of adorableness, her eyes sliding shut as she let loose a sigh. With all her schoolwork and activities going on, this was the first time she had relaxed in a while.

"Hi!"

The girl turned to find none other than Jack Frost climbing through her window, a wide grin stretched across his face. After tugging his staff through after him, he dusted the snowflakes off his frost-covered hoodie, sending snow tumbling down to the floor.

"Hi," she replied, giving him a returning grin before turning back to the kitten in her arms.

Jack's smile quickly flipped into a frown as he watched [f/n] cradle the animal. "Hey, wanna go to the park and have a snowball fight?" he suggested, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. His huge grin appeared on his face once again when [f/n] looked up at him.

"I wish I could, but I found this little kitten shivering at the edge of the sidewalk on my way home from school. It's so young, and I decided to be the one to take care of it." She paused before adding, "You're okay with that, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" The frost boy shook his head vigorously, finding it harder and harder to keep the grin from slipping off his face. "I don't mind at all!"

[f/n] gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks, Jack. You can stop by in an hour or so, and I should be free by then." She gave the kitten a kiss on the head as she spoke, muffling her words slightly. Jack huffed and pouted, but she was too busy fussing over the animal in her possession to pay attention to him.

Well, if you can't beat them, join them, right? "I'll stay here with you," Jack offered, "I could help!" The whole point of his visit was so he could see [f/n]'s gorgeous face and hear her beautiful laugh. Even if she was gazing at the kitten and laughing at its funny actions, not his, he would still get to be there with her during that time.

"That's really nice of you," [f/n] set the furry critter on the floor and watched as it scurried off to explore.

"Anytime," Jack said cheerfully, accidentally knocking his staff onto the floor. "Oops." He cringed at the thud, then looked over at the girl sitting beside him, who hadn't even flinched at the sound. She was still gazing fondly at the kitten trotting around the room and nosing at her stuff. "Uh, [f/n]?"

After a few moments, she finally averted her eyes to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Hi."

[f/n] rolled her eyes at his silly behavior as a small smile formed on her face. He might be childish, but that was one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

She glanced back at the small animal, who was now rolling around on her fluffy carpet. She giggled when it tripped over its own feet, then walked over to pick it up again. The deep, blue eyes that stared up at her made her heart melt.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out farther than he had ever before. When he had suggested staying, he thought he could handle the lack of attention like a man, but apparently, he couldn't.

He decided to try again. "[f/n], can we go outside? I'm bored."

"You're always bored, Jack."

"I know, but I really wanna have some fun." When [f/n] gave him an exasperated look, he added, "With you."

"Tomorrow?" He shook his head. "Tonight?" Another shake. "A few hours?" Nope. "Now?" An enthusiastic nod. [f/n] sighed, shaking her head and chuckling under her breath.

"Please?"

The girl thought for a moment. "My parents are out, so they can't take care of this adorable thing," she gestured to the little cat in her arms. As if recognizing her words, it straightened up and gave a high-pitched mew. "How about you spend some time with the kitten? I'm going to the kitchen for something."

"Fine," Jack muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. Another failed attempt, and usually, she could never say no to him.

[f/n] leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on the top of the winter boy's head. He immediately lightened up at the light brush of her lips, watching as she smiled at him and lifted a hand in an effort to smooth down his wild hair. The soft, white strands instantly sprung back to their original positions. Of course; Jack's hair could never be controlled.

She grinned at the thought before leaving the room and going down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and tugged a plastic, white bowl out from behind all the other piles of stuff and filled it halfway with milk. After placing the bowl in the microwave for heating, she rested her elbows on the counter and waited.

Her mind wandered over to think of Jack and the kitten. The way he acted suggested that he was... jealous? She smiled to herself. Jack, jealous of a mere kitten? That was just silly. But it did seem like something he would do... Hopefully his time alone with the little animal would bring him to love it, too.

The ding of the microwave scattered her thoughts. She carefully balanced the bowl of warm milk in her hands and walked back to her room.

The sight that greeted her automatically brought a soft smile to her face. Jack, sitting with his back leaning against the wall, cradling the kitten in his arms while it purred loudly. The tiny cat didn't seem to mind the cold at all; its ears were still pricked and its eyes still bright and sparkling.

"I love him," Jack said happily, craning his neck to look up at [f/n].

"How do you know it's a boy?" she asked teasingly as she ruffled the winter spirit's hair.

He paused for a beat before replying. "He told me."

"Alright," she laughed at his silly answer, and he smiled. He always liked making her laugh; it made him happy, too. "If you say so."

"Can we keep him?" His eyes widened incredibly as he pouted, creating his famous puppy dog look. At the same time, the kitten in his arms looked up and stretched its own eyes to the limit, and [f/n] almost laughed again. The two looked so similar, with their blue eyes and white-colored hair. Could animals and immortal spirits be twins? _What a strange pair_, [f/n] thought, amused. _But I love both of them._

"Of course."


	15. Decorating

[f/n] sighed in exasperation when she dropped the banner for the sixth time in a row. She was trying to set up a surprise birthday party for her best friend, and right now, it wasn't going so well. Her arms were sore from reaching up and her legs aching from jumping in attempts to reach higher places.

She rubbed her shoulder and flexed it hesitantly, wincing at the sharp crack that echoed through the empty house. Deciding to switch to the balloons, she grabbed a plastic bag full of them and opened it with a pair of scissors. She blew one after the other until her head was faint and she felt like something was trying to force its way out of her throat and lungs.

The worn out girl flopped down on the couch and tried to regain some of her consciousness. If only someone was there to help her...

As if her thoughts had called upon him, an amused call sounded from outside. "You look like you need some help, snowflake!" Weirded out but also strangely grateful, [f/n] went to go let the winter spirit in.

"I do," she agreed as she unlocked the door and let the grinning boy come in.

After walking inside, he examined the new environment. "I could help!" Jack strutted over to the banner [f/n] had thrown to the side in aggravation. He picked it up carefully, then looked around and dragged a chair over. He stepped up after placing his staff neatly to the side and strung the banner up by its strings. He didn't usually fly in smaller spaces, like [f/n]'s house. That was reserved for the open spaces. Jack had learned that the hard way; his last attempt to fly in her house ended up with a terrible faceplant. His face was sore for the next two weeks, so the two agreed to never try air stunts in a small room again.

[f/n] blew a strand of hair out of her face. "How did you know where I wanted to put that thing?" She grew thankful that she and Jack were the only ones in the house. If not, her family would have already heard her and assumed she had lost her mind.

"I was watching you from the window." As her lips parted to speak, the frost boy added, "You look pretty cute when you're frustrated."

[f/n] couldn't help the blush that arose to her already flushed cheeks. "More work, less flirting. I don't have much time left." She checked her watch quickly. _Thirty minutes left._

"Okay, okay," he chuckled at her reaction to his smart comment, watching as she tugged a bag of streamers free from the significantly large pile of party supplies. "That's... a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, I know," [f/n] huffed, her brow furrowing when the strips of paper tumbled out onto the floor. She gathered them up together again, then threw a few towards the boy. "Hang them up there," she jutted her chin out to the stairs, and he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, earning a giggle along with an eye-roll. He grinned at her before doing as she asked. Well, more like commanded.

Not long after he strung up the streamers, a sly plan came into his mind. He slowly crept towards the unsuspecting girl, who was arranging the somewhat lopsided balloons she had taped on the wall.

After yelling a "think fast," he tackled her to the floor and immediately began getting to work wrapping her up with the pink, shimmering streamer in his hand.

"Jackson!" she exclaimed, struggling in his grasp. Her mind was still attempting to catch up with what had happened. One second, she was minding her own business, setting the party up. The next second, she was on the floor, with her boyfriend trying to wrap her up with some shiny, extremely long streamer. What was that, a malfunction in the company or something? Maybe it was just Jack's magic doing magical things.

"This is what I get for turning my back on you, huh," [f/n] muttered, slacking for just a moment before returning to her tussle to get her freedom back.

Jack shrugged, a playful smile hovering over his lips. "Maybe," he sang as he kissed her cheek, then averted his attention back to tying the girl up. "Stop moving," he complained teasingly just as he tied a neat double knot at the crook of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked incredulously. She had given up trying to break free; that obviously wasn't going to happen until he was satisfied.

Her eyes widened when he straightened up and went over to the vase of roses. After learning that the roses weren't fake and had thorns, he used the scissors to carefully cut the stem of one red flower off. When he finished that task, he walked back to a very confused [f/n]. Using two pale fingers, he smoothed her hair back and nestled the rose into her soft, long strands.

"Beautiful," he breathed, stepping back and admiring his masterpiece.

After a moment of processing what had just happened, [f/n] said, "Thank you." She couldn't help but allow another blush rise to her cheeks at his cheesy behavior. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." She quickly piped up after a moment of Jack gazing in appreciation and herself blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll do the rest of the stuff," the frost boy grinned, snapping out of his daze. [f/n] really did look wonderful. "You sit there. Or lay. Whatever you want."

[f/n] pouted, but she couldn't do anything. Jack really knew how to tie his knots. "Fine. But hurry; [b/f/n]'s gonna be here soon."

"Sure, snowflake. Leave it to me." He quickly got back to work, and soon enough, the entire room was decorated.

"Wow," [f/n] blinked a couple of times, "that was fast." The streamers were hung up, the balloons were blown, and the presents and other stuff were all laid out in the right places.

"Y'know," the winter boy began, tapping his chin as he studied [f/n], "you would make a great present." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "But there's still one more thing missing..."

"And... what would that be?" she questioned a bit nervously as he walked towards the box of accessories.

Her question was answered when he placed a party hat on top of her head and secured it with the strings attached. "See? Now you're a great present, for a great party!"

Just as [f/n] opened her mouth to reply, the doorbell rang.


	16. Summer

The sun shone bright down on the tired, exhausted girl. She bent over, panting and gasping as her head spun. She unscrewed the cap to her water bottle, feeling lightheaded, then gulped down the rest of the cool liquid left in the container. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed, her chest heaving in an attempt to get her breath back. After running five laps around the track without pause, she was beginning to feel nauseous. It was times like this she wished it were winter.

And, as always, winter drew her mind to Jack Frost. He had to leave every single summer because it would be too hot for him to stay for long. Just before he left, he would promise to be back right when the hot season ended, which was usually around August or September. That left [f/n] to wait for over two months, and each day was like torture to her. She would turn around in her seat, grinning, and expect to see Jack sitting next to her. She would bolt up in bed when she woke up, thinking that he would be there with her. He never was.

She could understand his reason for leaving. If he stayed with her, he would surely melt into a puddle. Both [f/n] and Jack didn't really want that to happen, so they agreed to this plan of Jack leaving on the first day of summer and coming back on the last. Even though [f/n] understood why the winter spirit had to leave, she wished he could stay year-round.

He wanted to stay with her at all times, too. Even when he was miles apart from her, his heart and his consciousness remained with the girl he was so deeply in love with. He honestly didn't want to leave, but he had to in order to avoid extreme discomfort.

As he watched the children laugh and dance, their figures lightened by the sunshine, Jack sat perched on the branch of a tree. This particular place wasn't that warm, so he usually retreated here to play his little pranks. He gazed across the city, satisfied with his work and done for the day. So he decided to give [f/n] a little surprise.

A sigh escaped [f/n] as she made her way back home. The sun was just setting, casting golden rays across the sky and giving everything a soft glow. Each step she took felt heavy, but brought her closer and closer to a refreshing shower.

Right when she entered the house, she headed upstairs and into the bathroom. After stepping into the cascading sheen of water, she closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of the droplets sliding into her hair and down her back sweep her away. Her muscles relaxed under the steady stream of warm water, her breath evening out and her lips parting to let out a sigh.

After an hour of drowning in her own thoughts, she actually began bathing. She squeezed some shampoo onto her palm and rubbed it into her hair until bubbles started floating down in front of her face. She giggled to herself when one popped upon contact with her nose.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, it was dark outside. She took her time getting dressed; that was one of the upsides of not having to go to school.

She walked to her room and settled on the blankets of her bed, then flipped a book open and began reading. She was just getting to the exciting part of the story when an all-too-familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey, snowflake. Miss me?"

[f/n] whipped around in shock, her mouth gaping when she caught sight of Jack grinning at her. _"Jack?"_

"Nice to see you, too," he joked before she flung herself into his arms, almost knocking him down to the floor.

"I missed you," she whispered into his hoodie as her fingers clenched him tighter to herself. "I always do."

"I did, too," the boy patted her back comfortingly, a soft smile starting to form on his face. They stayed in their warm embrace for a while to just relax in the other's mere presence. Jack reminded himself to visit more often; he seriously missed these sweet moments.

When [f/n] finally separated herself from the cold winter boy, she began to shiver. It _was_ summer, after all, and she was only wearing a thin tank top and some loose pants.

"Sorry about the cold," Jack apologized, a sheepish smirk lingering on his lips. "It's kinda my thing." He shrugged, and [f/n] giggled. Typical cocky Jack.

"No, it's fine," she assured, then turned to bury herself in the sheets of her bed. After a moments hesitation, the winter spirit climbed in after her. "So, what're you doing here?"

"What, not happy to see me?" He pouted, though his smirk was still apparent on his face.

"No!" she exclaimed, quickly snapping her mouth shut when she heard shuffling come from her parent's room. If she got found out talking to no one, she would be in big trouble.

"[f/n]?" came her mom's weary voice, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah. I'll go to sleep now." The girl cringed, thankful that nothing worse had happened.

After a huff of exasperation and some more shuffling, only even and steady breaths could be heard. [f/n] flicked the switch of her lamp, sending the room into darkness, then turned back towards Jack. She could only faintly make out the outline of his figure next to her.

"I really wanted to see you again," the frost boy started after a moment of admiring the girl beside him. The moonlight lit up her face and tinted her hair silver, giving her a peaceful look. "So I waited until night to visit, when it's not that hot."

"That's really sweet of you," she murmured, her eyes threatening to slide close. She really didn't want to go to sleep right after Jack arrived; she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before he left again.

"Can you stay the night?" she said, her voice quiet as his fingers ran through her hair.

"If you want me to," he answered, his smile never faltering. She hummed a "yes" in reply, and he chuckled. "Alright, then, snowflake." When he bent down to leave a kiss on the top of her head, she tilted her head up so his lips met hers instead.

If summer couldn't keep these two apart, then what could?


End file.
